The Princess and the Jedi
by Traser SyberJedi
Summary: AU. A very mystical tale full of adventure and romance. Warnings: mild language, character death, violence. WIP, will be extremely slow to update.
1. The Birth of Shaiey

**The Princess and the Jedi**

**By Traser SyberJedi**

Author's disclaimers and notes: No money is being made from this story. It was written for my pleasure, and for those who want to read it. This is a place that I love, and I just want to play there. Star Wars characters are the property of George Lucas. Original characters that I created are mine. Please ask my permission before using them.  
This story was started before Phantom Menace was even storyboarded. I refuse to alter my storyline to reflect it. I had similiar ideas as found in the movie, however there are differences. The few similiarities are a coincidence.

Book One The Prophecy's Begining

Beware the Dark Side, oh Users of the Force, for it will destroy you.  
Beware the Dark Side, oh Believers in the Force, for it will see you gone.  
Beware the Dark Side, oh Deciples of the Force, for one will come ending all you know.  
Stay true to the Light, oh Child of the Force, for it will will bring forth, not one but two, each of them, the last.  
Old Taegan Saying

Part One Jedi To Be, and the Heir of the Taegan Force Users

Chpt 1: The Birth of Shaiey

Five years. The majority of the Jedi, including the Force-using race known as Septes, and the Taegan Warriors were dead. Dead from the Jedi Purge, at Palpatine's and Darth Vader's hands. In Talago City on the planet Taega, fifteen of the remaining Light Side Force-users were meeting in a semi-deserted warehouse. One of them was a young woman near the end of her pregnancy. Kase, the Jedi who had called the meeting, thought that the woman should not be there. Then he noticed the lightsaber like weapon that she wore at her waist, and her silver sash. Kase then noticed that she wasn't alone either. She had brought five others with her, two of them wearing silver sashes. The two men stayed near her, protecting her. One was obviously her husband. With them were three of the near mythical Windicorns of Taega. Kase pointed out an area near the backwall where they would have room to stand. He then showed the three humans to chairs where they could sit. As the Taegans were sitting down, one last Jedi arrived, and seated herself.

"Now that we are all here, let's get started." Kase said.

"I will speak." stated the woman who had just arrived.

"Go ahead." Kase indicated to her.

"I am Jedi Wren Kalan Skywalker, the widow of Jedi Anakin Skywalker. It may not be known to all of you here, but those of us here are basicly the last Force-users alive. Well, Master Yoda and my friend Obi-Wan Kenobi are still alive, but both of them have gone into hiding. There are maybe a hundred or so Septes left, scattered across the galaxy. As to what their number are, only the Taegans Warriors and Windicorns know." Wren reported, indicating those from Taega. "It falls to us to try to stop Vader and Palpatine."

"I am Princess Xana Tagla. I agree that Palpatine and Vader must be stopped. But it will take all of us here in this room to stop them. However, I can not fight. My daughter is close to being born. So, what do you suggest?" Xana added.

"I suggest that we start a Rebellion. I have a friend in the Senate who is already organising a start for us to rebel against Palpatine's New Order. However, it will take some time." Wren answered.

Arrowshot, one of the Windicorns started pawing the floor with a hoof. "Princess Xana, flee for your unborn's life. Vader is here."  
The others picked up on the telepathic communication. Everyone started rushing around, making preparations for their last stand. Kase made his way over to a hidden passage.

"Your Highness, you can escape through here. It will take you to safety." Kase instructed. He grabbed a couple of frames that held several ysilimiri. "Use these. They will block the Force."

Kade Halan-Tagla, Xana's husband, grabbed the offered frames. "Thank you. We are in your debt."

He shouldered the one frame, and offered the other one to his father, Raphen. Raphen, however, declined it. Xana, seeing his reply, made her way over to him. She placed a slim hand on his shoulder.

"Raphen, you must come too. The baby will need a teacher when she is old enough to train. You are the last Taegan Master left." was all Xana said.

Raphen just nodded, and took the offered frame. He led his son and daughter-in-law to the passage entrance. The three Windicorns just looked at their friends. Arrowshot shook his head.

"Run, we will stop Vader to cover your escape." Kase told them. "The Windicorns are too big to fit through the passageway. They'll have to stay here, or find another way out."

"Thank you. We are indebted unto you. You will always be remembered. May the Force protect you." Raphen told the Jedi and the others. He then turned towards his son and daughter in law. "Kade, you help Xana, guiding her out. I'll take point, and find the way for us."

The three Taegans dissapeared into the corridor, vanishing from the sight of those who stayed behind. They who stayed started making preperations to face the Sith Lord.

"They are brave, for choosing to live in the Dark Times ahead. "One of the other Jedi said.

"They are true Taegan Warriors, chosen by the Force to nuture and raise one of the two chosen ones. They will do as they must." Kase replied. "May the Force protect them, and us all from what is to come."

Down the tunnel went the three warriors of the Force. Raphen led the way, followed closely by Xana and Kade. However, their journey was becoming dangerous, because Xana had gone into labor. At first, she tried to hide the pain that she was in, but the contractions were getting worse. One intense contraction hit, causing Xana to double over in pain. She let out a hiss, trying to ease it.

"Xana, what is it?" Kade asked his wife. He wanted to extend his senses out to her, but knew that it would be a useless gesture, as the ysilimri were doing as they should, and had blocked the Force from them completely. Kade realised what was happening. "Father, Xana has gone into labor. Our daughter is wanting to see her world. "

Raphen made his way back to them. He knew of the prophecy foretelling of two who would restore the Light Side. He also knew that his yet unborn granddaughter would be one of the pair. She would have a long, hard road ahead of her.

"I'm familiar with the tunnel that this one leads to. It leads out into an alley that will get us to the division between the business area, and the residential sector of the city. We'll be safe soon. As for Xana, until we reach the palace, there isn't much we can do."

They continued on without further conversation. Xana's labor was speeding up, as her water broke. They reached the entrance to the alley, finding Alara, of the Windicorns, waiting for them. Seeing the princess, and realising that she was in labor, Alara indicated that Xana should get on her back.

"Alara, my friend, why are you here?" Raphen asked. "You can be killed if the Imperials find you."

Alara tossed her head defiantly, and snorted in disgust. She pointed her long crystal blue horn at Xana again, and then at her back.

"You want us to put Xana on your back?" Kade asked the Windicorn.

Alara nodded in agreement. Then she tried to remove Kade's sash, using her horn. Alara raised one of her wings, showing a hidden saddlebag, and a nurient frame with ysilimiri on it.

"I'm guessing that you want us to hide our weapons and sashes in the bag?" Alara tossed her head in agreement. She looked intently at the alley's entrance. The sounds of a saber duel drifted back to them.

"I think that we had better hurry. We might not have much time." Xana moaned in pain. She handed her lazerdagger and sash to her husband. Both men helped her up on to the Windicorn's back next. The group headed for the opening of the alley. Another contraction hit Xana hard. A moan escaped her lips. "I wish I could use pain control."

"And we would have Vader down on our heads, too." Raphen replied. "Now let's head on back to the castle."

When the foursome reached the alley's entrance, they found a horrifying scene. A lone woman stood there, an activated lightsaber in her hand, before Darth Vader. All around them were the bodies of several people and one Windicorn. The group kept quiet, and were able to hear the conversation between the Jedi and the Sith.

"You may kill me. I don't care. I know who you are. You are now dead to me. You are dead to those who remain." The woman said, defiantly.

"Wren, join me. I do not want to kill you. I still love you." Vader said softly.

"I'll never turn. I'll die first, by your hand or my own. I despise you now. I forsaw my death on the day I lost my husband. But from my death will come two to take you down. Remember the old prophecy of the Force. Two will stand forth to bring back the Light to our galaxy. I have seen your death, my husband, and you will not like it." Wren said, swinging the glowing blue saber.

The four in the alley silently crept out of the alley. They made their escape, vowing to remember what they had seen and heard, but never to tell. As they entered another passageway, Xana watched as Darth Vader cut down and kill the lone Jedi, his wife Wren.

The last Taegan Warriors had finally made their way back to the palace. They were assisted inside, and Xana was taken to the medical section of the palace. Kade sent a guard after Lalatha, Xana's mother. When she arrived, Kade disappeared into the room where Xana had been placed. Several hours would pass, Lalatha and Raphen taking turns pacing and sitting as they waited.

"So, what happened at the meeting, Raphen?" Lalatha asked.

"Vader somehow found out about it. He found us. We were the only ones to have escaped. All the rest are one with the Force now, including Wren Kalan-Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker's widow."

"I thought that I felt something through the Force, but with how things have been the last several years, I have all but cut myself off from the Force. I will mourn for the loss of all their lives." Lalatha stated, sadly.

Two hours later, Kade and a medic appeared. Kade was carrying a small gold wrapped bundle.

"My daughter. I have a second daughter." He yelled joyously.

"What is her name?" Raphen asked.

"Shaiey. Shaiey Alaine. Xana and I spell it s-h-a-i-e-y. That way it is different from her ancestress Shai." Kade answered. "Here Lalatha, you may be the first to hold her."

Kade handed Shaiey to her grandmother. He went back in the room to his wife.

"How is Xana?" Lalatha asked the medic. "Her Royal Highness came through the delivery just fine. However, she needs to rest for awhile." The medic replied. "Excuse me, Your Highness, I need to return to my duties."

As Lalatha sat there, cuddling her new granddaughter, she felt a strong ripple in the Force. She stretched out her senses, and felt the Force present in the baby. A vision overcame her. Lalatha found herself looking at a lazerdagger with a blade of deep blue-green. She realised that it was her own weapon, long since hidden away. Then, superimposed over it was an image of her newborn granddaughter. The image faded out, with a new one fading in. A lightsaber with a blade of blue appeared. A boy with blonde hair. He looked to be about 5 years of age. Then the blade of the saber changed from blue to green. A small elfin figure appeared behind the boy. The vision faded completely out.

"Yoda." was all Lalatha could say.

"Yoda? What about him?" Raphen asked.

"The Force just sent me a vision. Shaiey, an unknown boy, and Yoda were in it."

"What does Yoda have to do with Shaiey?"

"Nothing. His student will be male. The prophecy is coming true. Two users of the Force. Shaiey is to be a Taegan Warrior. The boy will be a Jedi trained by Yoda. Both will be the last, and the first." Lalatha explained.

"I will train Shaiey when she reaches the age for training. She will be my last student." Raphen stated.

"Thank you Raphen." Lalatha said.

"She is my granddaughter too." was all Raphen said in reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Far across several lightyears, on a hot, dry, sandy planet named Tatooine, the boy of Lalatha's vision sat learning his letters from a book. A woman sat next to him pointing out random letters.

"What's this letter, Luke?" Beru Lars asked her ward, pointing to the letter W.

"It's an upside-down M, Aunt Beru." Luke replied. He grinned at his cleverness.

"No. It's a W. Double you." Beru instructed.

"Double you. W." Luke repeated, pointing at the new letter.

A timer went off in the kitchen, signaling an end to the lesson. Beru stood up, and said "Luke, go put your book away. Then go and wash your face and hands. When you are done with that, I would like you to set the table, while I finish dinner."

"Yes ma'am." Luke softly replied.

"And don't poke about. Your Uncle Owen will be home shortly, and will be wanting to eat right away." Beru replied, using a stern tone.  
"Okay. I'm not poking." came a gasping suprano voice, as Luke ran into another room.

Several hours later, Owen went over Luke's lessons with him. "That was good Luke. Now off to bed with you." Owen told the boy.

"Goodnight Uncle Owen." Luke said, giving the man a hug. He went over to his foster aunt and gave her a hug. "Goodnight Aunt Beru."

"Night Luke. I'll be in in a moment to tuck you in." Beru replied, giving Luke a kiss on the cheek. She went and tucked him in.

An hour later, she checked on him, finding him sound asleep. "Owen, Luke is now old enough to start school. He knows the basics, and is starting to read. So, what are we going to do?" Beru stated.

"You can teach him here. It's not safe to start him in school yet. People haven't forgotten enough about his father or the Jedi. It is too soon. Maybe in a few years, he can go to school. But for now, let's keep him here where it is safe." Owen replied.

"You're right. It is too soon. I was a teacher before I married you, so I can teach Luke the basics." Beru agreed.

"Just don't tell him about the Jedi. Or his father. It could mean his life in the long run." Owen omminously said.


	2. Dreams

Chapter 2: Dreams

"Grandma! Grandma!" Three year old Shaiey cried out in her sleep.

Lalatha came running, going to her granddaughter. "Shaiey, wake up darling. It's only a bad dream, wake up."

"Where am I?" gasped the child, waking up.

"You are in your own bed. Now, if you will, tell me your dream." Lalatha soothed the girl.

"I, I-I saw a boy with blonde hair. T-Then I saw a lightsword. Af-after that, I saw a windicorn. Then there was this black face that was very scary. It was after me!" Shaiey hiccuped.

"Shhhhhh, it will be alright. He won't get you. I won't let him."

"Grandma, what about the boy? Will the bad man get him too?"

"No. The boy is safe where ever he is. The bad man won't get him. Now go back to sleep. The dream won't come back tonight, I promise."

Lalatha sat there, watching until Shaiey had drifted back to sleep. She then silently left the nursery. Raphen was waiting in the hall for her.

"Bad dream?" He asked.

"Well sort of. She had a Force vision in her sleep." Was Lalatha's answer.

"What did she see?" Raphen asked as they headed away from the nursery.

"Well, she saw a boy with blonde hair, a laserdagger, a Windicorn, and Vader."

"In other words, her destiny." Raphen stated flatly.

"Yes." Lalatha agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Luke was enjoying himself. He was stretched out in the courtyard, under a huge desert bred fern. Biggs would never find him here, Luke thought.

It was early afternoon, and the sun was at it's hottest. Luke knew that Biggs would think that he had hidden in the cooler house. He yawned. A sand fly buzzed in the background. Luke discovered that he was tired all of a sudden, and he drifted off to sleep, listening to the droning.

Before too long, Luke started to dream. He found himself walking down a long, cool, rock walled hallway. He came to an open doorway, and looked in. Luke saw a small blonde haired girl playing with a long lasersword, and a Windicorn. He then heard a horrible wheezing noise, and the girl started to scream. Luke spun around, and saw a scary black metal face. The next thing Luke knew, he was wide awake under the fern, screaming.

"Luke, are you okay?" Biggs asked his friend.

Luke turned to see his friend, and Aunt Beru next to him, peering at him. "I'm not sure. I had a bad dream." The eight year old boy told his friend.

"What did you dream about? You can tell myself and Biggs." Aunt Beru said in a soothing tone.

"It's the same dream that I always have, Aunt Beru. I'm in a stone hallway, going into a room. In the room is a little girl, and a horse with a horn and wings. The girl is playing with a sword of light that is blue, then green. Then she starts to scream. I turn around, and see a spooky black face coming at me. I scream too, and then I wake up." Luke said, giving a shiver. "I think that the girl is in danger. I also think that I am too, if she is. I wonder who she is?"

"It doesn't matter Luke. You are safe here. As for the girl, I can't say. Now, let's go and get something to drink." Beru replied, standing up and going into the house.

"Who could be after you and that girl?" Biggs asked Luke as they went inside.

"I don't know, Biggs. But I think that I'm supposed to know her. Come on, let's get that drink." Luke answered.


	3. Nightmare Come To Life

Chapter 3: Nightmare come to life

"SHAIEY! SHA...IEY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Tershiea called out, looking for her sister.

"In here." a voice replied.

Tershiea went into the room where she heard her sister's voice. Shaiey was sitting in a sunny window seat, looking at a book.

"Grandma, and Her Majesty want to see you." Tershiea told Shaiey.

"Why Teri?"

"To discuss your sixth birthday, is why. Besides, you are to have your second presentaton at court, and you will need a new dress."

"I hate dresses." Shaiey said, closing her book, and jumping down from the seat.

The girls raced pellmell out of the room and down the stone corridor, much like little girls do. However, the next time that they would go down that corridor, both would be grown adults, given to their destinies.

A few minutes later, Shaiey walked into Queen Sheela's study. She went over to her great grandmother, and bowed. "Your Majesty."

Shaiey turned to Lalatha and added, "Your Highness."

"No need for formalities at this time, Shaiey. This is not a royal audience or an Imperial one, just a family meeting. Please, close the door. Lalatha, run a quick scan for recording devices." Sheela told her family.

"No bugs, Mother." Lalatha stated.

"Good, then let's get to business. Shaiey, do you have any idea of what you would like to train for when you grow up?" Sheela asked.

"Not really. I kind of figured that I would be trained for the Royal Guards as their Princess Commander." Shaiey answered.

Lalatha stood up, and went to a safe. She opened it, and pulled out a small object. Pushing a button, Lalatha activated it, and showed it to Shaiey. "Do you know what this is?" She asked the girl.

"Kind of. It looks like the light sword that I see in my dreams. What is it?"

"This is a laserdagger, the weapon of a Taegan Warrior. It is part of your destiny." Lalatha explained.

"Why me?"Shaiey asked.

"Because the Force chose you. Because the younger daughters of the House of Tagla become Taegan Warriors. Because your birth was foretold, and you are needed." Sheela stated.

"I will tell you a line from the prophecy. It goes as such- Stay true to the Light, oh child of the Force, for it will bring forth not one, but two. Each of them, the last." Lalatha added.

"How do you know that it refers to me?" Shaiey asked, after a moment.

"The dream that you keep having." Lalatha explained.

"Oh." was all that Shaiey said. Lalatha let the girl study the glowing blade in her hand. Then, an evil presence made itself felt to the woman. She carefully took the weapon from the girl, and deactivated it, and threw it into the safe. Lalatha managed to close the safe, and lock it. She then picked up a dress pattern, and started fitting it to Shaiey.

"Not a word about what you were just told. Promise me."

"I promise."

"What is it, Lalatha?" Sheela asked her daughter.

"We are getting company. Lord Vader is here." Lalatha answered, examining the pattern.

A moment later, the door was slammed open by two Imperial Stormtroopers. Behind them, strode Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith. Following him, were two members of the Taegan Royal Guard.

Vader approached the women, and tilted his black encased head. In an ominus tone, he stated "Ladies."

"Lord Vader." Lalatha said, tipping her head just a fraction.

"Your lordship, what brings you to our loyal planet?" Sheela asked politely.

"I bring you a message from my master, the Emperor." Vader replied, as he noticed Shaiey. "And who is this?"

"Shaiey, turn around and be polite. Lord Vader, this is my other granddaughter Shaiey Alaine." Lalatha stated politely.

"How do Your Lordsh..." Shaiey started to say as she turned around. Seeing Vader, an image from her dreams came forth. The man from her nightmares- Darth Vader. Shaiey let out a scream "NO!" and ran blindly from the room.

"I'm sorry My Lord, I don't know what her problem is." Sheela stated.

Shaiey ran screaming through the palace corridors. Into the library, she ran to the wall besides the fireplace. Shaiey, then hit the wall in a certain place. Pausing for a moment to let the wall open, she stopped screaming. When the wall was open wide enough, she squeazed through the gap. She ran down a long, dark dusty passageway that was hidden in the walls. The child ran for a long time through the dark, until she hit a hidden stairway. Shaiey's foot hit empty air, and she let a scream as she went down. When she hit bottom, Shaiey landed hard on her arm. A sharp SNAP! was heard, and the girl passed out from the agony.

A couple of hours later, Lalatha and a search party of three guards made their way into the library.

"Your Ladyship, the wall is open." The male guard stated, pointing to the area by the fireplace.

"Come on, Shaiey is down there." Lalatha replied, grabbing up a glowrod, and entering the passageway. The group walked along for about twenty minutes, when a small moan of pain was heard below them. Lalatha flashed her light down, catching an unconscience Shaiey in the beam. The child lay on the bottom of the sixth step, her left arm bent at an unnatural angle.

"There she is, we found her. Becareful, the steps are steep here." Lalatha directed the guards.

"Lady, will she be alright?" One of the female guards asked.

"Yes. Tria, Go back and tell my Royal Mother that we found Shaiey. Kellis, come and help me lift her. You will have to carry her." directed Lalatha to the guards.

"Yes Your Highness." said the second woman guard as she left.

"I must becareful, the Princess's arm is broken. It looks bad." the male guard Kellis reported, as he knelt down to pick the girl up.

"Do not worry, Shaiey will have full use of her arm." Lalatha reassured the guard.

Several hours later, Shaiey woke to find herself in the medical area of the palace with her arm in a sprint. Lalatha went to her when she noticed the girl awake.

"What happened, Grandmother?" Shaiey asked.

"You fell down a steep flight of stairs." Lalatha answered.

"The man who was here, he was the one from my nightmares."

"Yes. Now because you know who he is, the nightmare shall go away."

"What about the boy? The man is after him too. I don't want him caught, he's my friend." Shaiey said, worried.

"I believe that he will be safe. Besides, you don't know him, so how could he be in danger? Maybe one day the two of you will meet. Now go back to sleep." Lalatha told Shaiey, tucking her back in.

"Goodnight."

"Night sweets."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Eleven year old Luke was having the dream again. By now, though, he was used to it. Down the corridor he walked. A doorway leading into a room. The blonde girl. The girl turning to look at him. Luke then noticed the the horse with wings and a horn, and the sword of light were gone. He looked at the girl again. She seemed sad, like she had to go. Luke realised that he did not like that idea.

"Don't go." Luke's dreamself stated.

"I have too. We will meet in person one day." The girl replied.

"What is your name?" Luke asked.

"I can't tell you right now. That's okay, I don't know your name either. Goodbye, for now." The girl said as she faded from sight.  
Luke woke up. He would miss the girl, even though he had never really seen her. As he was going back to sleep, it dawned on him that his nightmare would not return again.


	4. Raphen, Alara, and the Sandstorm

Part 2 The Training of a Taegan Warrior and the Shaping of a Jedi

Chapter 4: Raphen, Alara, and the Sandstorm

Shaiey stood outside of Castle Tagla, her ancestral home, with Lalatha.

"Now remember all that you have learned so far." Lalatha instructed.

"Why do I have to go? We've only been here a week. Why can't I stay here longer? My arm is still sore. How come I can't stay in Talaego with you? Why didn't my mother come for my birthday?" Shaiey asked in a rush, all at once.

"Shaiey, slow down. You cannot stay here or in Talaego, you have to start your training. You were suposed to have left for your training two days after your birthday. As for your mother, she was unable to attend for many different reasons." Lalatha answered. "You will see her soon, and your father too. Now, come and give me a hug. I have to be going. Master Raphen will be here shortly, and you must be alone when he gets here."

"Why?"

"Because it is the way. I have already sent your things ahead. Now, mind your manners, and behave. Learn all of your lessons. Bye my dear, and take care of yourself. I love you, and the Force is with you." Lalatha said, hugging the girl. She then walked back into the castle, leaving the child by herself.

Shaiey stood there looking at the sky, lost in thought. She was remembering when she first came to the castle. It was the day after her birthday, and Shaiey looked forward to seeing a new place. Lalatha gave the girl the run of the castle. Equipted with a canteen of water and some chocolate, Shaiey went wild, seeing what she could see.

Shaiey was startled out of her reverie by the sound of a pair of flapping wings. She looked up and saw a figure in the sky heading towards her. At first, it was just a speck in the sky that steadily grew larger and larger. Shaiey realised that it was not a bird after a bit. She saw that it was a Windicorn with a man on its back.

The Windicorn alighted gracefully a couple of meters in front of Shaiey. In a matter of a few seconds, its smoky black wings were folded tight against its glossy bluegrey body. The man then jumped off its back.

"Princess Shaiey Tagla?" the man asked.

"Yes, that's me." Shaiey replied.

"I'm Master Raphen, your teacher. This beautiful lady is Alara." Raphen introduced himself and the Windicorn.

"Hello Shaiey." greeted an ethereal sounding voice.

Shaiey noticed Alara tipping her crystal blue horn at her at the same time that she heard the greeting.

"Who said that?" Shaiey asked.

"I did." replied the voice.

"I who?"

"I'm Alara."

"You can talk?" Shaiey finally questioned.

"Of course, but not in the way that you do. I use my mind and the Force to talk." was Alara's answer.

Raphen just stood there and watched, not saying a word. It was Shaiey's first lesson of many, and Alara's to teach it.

"There's that word again. The Force. What does it mean?"

Time for lesson number two, Raphen thought before he began to speak. "The Force is a field of energy that that surrounds everything. It is from the Force that Alara and the other Windicorns, we Taegan Warriors, the nearly extinct Jedi Knights and the Septes get our special abilities."

"Are you going to teach me the Force?"

"Yes, in a way. You will learn some lessons from others." Raphen answered. He swung back up onto Alara's back. "Come here now, and let me help you up. It's time for us to head to the Sky Castle."

Shaiey went over, and in a flash, found herself in front of Raphen on Alara's back.

"Hang on tight to my mane. You won't hurt me." Alara instructed Shaiey as she took off. "Here we go!"

With the flapping of powerful wings and a short run, the trio were off flying to their destinies.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Luke had had his dream. He sat in the sand at the base of an old broken vaporator, looking at a book on how to repair and maintain them. However, Luke was not really looking at the book, but thinking of that dream.

"I wonder why she wouldn't tell me her name?" Luke asked himself. "I would have given her my name. Oh well, maybe one day we will meet up. I hope I know her when I see her."

Luke started concentrating on the book in his lap, just stopping long enough to open a panel on the vaporator. As he tinkered around, Luke paid no attention to the surrounding area. WOOSH! gusted the slight breeze, picking up velocity. The noise registered in Luke's conscious. He looked up, past the vaporator and gasped. In the near distance, a sandstorm was rapidly approaching.

"I've got to get out of here." Luke told himself, as he stood up. He turned and started to run, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he could outrun the storm to the homestead. Nature decided against the racing boy. A small boulder, more like a large rock, lay buried in the sand directly in Luke's path. Luke hit it full force with his right foot. Down he went, white hot pain shooting through his ankle. He let out a yelp, and tried not to cry as he looked back at the oncoming storm.

"There's no way I'm going to make it home. I'm too far." Luke stated in a pain filled voice. "Maybe I can get closer though."

Luke's time had run out, however. The wind propelled sand hit with full intensity. Luke found himself being hit from all sides by the sand laden wind, cauing him to lose his bearings. Luke did not realised that he had turn completely around, when the old vaporator, loose in its moorings, came crashing down on him.

Back at the homestead, Owen Lars went into the kitchen, just having reached the safety of the building.

"Made it, just barely." He told Beru.

"Have you seen Luke?" Beru asked.

"No. Isn't he here?"

"He was at the old broken vaporator, studying it. I thought he came in with you."

"I haven't seen Luke since breakfast."

"Let me see if he might be in his room or the refesher first, Owen. He might be in either." Beru said, leaving the kitchen. A moment later, she was back, her face white. "Luke's not in either room."

"That means that he is out in the storm, then."

"Owen, you have to do something. Luke can't survive out in all of that."

"I know Beru, I know."

Luke came to, finding himself pinned under the vaporator. He tried to free himself, fighting to stay conscious. He was unable to do either, giving in to a pain filled darkness. He did not see the brown robed figure that came to his rescue.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Shaiey woke up with a start. Looking around, she realised that she was leaning against Alara's neck. It had been several long, hard days of traveling. Raphen was nowhere in sight, but Shaiey could hear him talking to someone. Down she slid off of Alara's back. Then unsteadily, she turned to look at the castle in front of her.

"It's beautiful." Shaiey said, without realising it.

"I'm glad that you think so." said a half familiar sounding voice. Into Shaiey's veiw stepped a woman who had a resemblance to her grandmother and sister.

"Do I know you?" Shaiey asked the woman, who pulled her into a hug.

"Only sort of. My name is Xana, Shaiey." The woman introduced herself. Her daughter had only ever seen her dressed in formal clothing, not in warrior's garb. "I'm your mother."

"I thought that you looked familiar." Shaiey said, returning the hug. "I have missed you."

"And I you. Now, I have some things to show you, and some people to meet." Xana added, pulling the girl away from Alara's side. "This is Captain Aila Ralf, my aide. Aila, this is my daughter Shaiey. She will be training under Master Raphen."

"Hello Princess, it's nice to meet you." Aila greeted, holding out her hand to the girl.

Shaiey took the offered hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Captain Ralf."

A man came over followed by Raphen. He knelt down and gave Shaiey a big hug. The child looked suprised to see the tall sandy brown haired man hugging her. Shaiey did not know who he was, and he sensed her budding fear. "It's okay, Shaiey. It's been a long while since you have seen me. You were so tiny the last time we were together. My name is Kade. Kade Halan Tagla, your father."

Shaiey looked at Xana for assurance. She then looked to Raphen for agreement. Xana knelt next to her husband and daughter.

"He is your father, dear." Xana told Shaiey.

"I'm sorry, Father. But I don't remember you." Shaiey told Kade.

"It's alright Shaiey. I'm partly to blame on that. I haven't come to see you at all." Kade started explaining. "Having an Imperial warrent on my head makes it kind of hard to be with my two girls."

Shaiey let out a huge yawn. "I'm sorry." She said, as she yawned again.

"We flew straight here from our last campsite, and it was a long flight. Shaiey handled it well. She will make a powerful Warrior." Raphen stated, ending in a yawn himself.

"That's excellent then. Now we best see to getting Shaiey to bed. Good sleeping Master Raphen." Xana said.

"Night Master Raphen." Shaiey and Kade replied in unison, as Kade picked Shaiey up.

"Sleep well and may your dreams remain peaceful." Raphen replied.

"A few minutes later, Shaiey found herself in a tent, sitting on a cot. "Who's tent is this?" The girl asked.

"Yours, for tonight. Now into bed you go. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Xana answered.

"Why do you say that?" Shaiey questioned.

"Because tomorrow you will start training with Master Raphen at his camp. Now good night." Xana replied to her daughter.

"Night Mother, Father." Shaiey said, drifting off to sleep.

"Night Shaiey." Kade added, as he and Xana left the small tent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke woke up, and found himself unable to open his eyes. "Where am I?" He asked, trying to sit up.

"Shh, Luke. Lie back down." Beru told the boy, then turned to call out, "Owen, Ben, Luke is awake." She gently pushed Luke down on his back. "You can come in."

The two men came into the room. Ben sat on the edge of the bed, and removed the bandage from Luke's eyes.

"Luke, tell me how you are seeing things?" Ben gently asked.

"Everything is blurry." Luke replied.

Ben took a close look at Luke's eyes, and gave a short nod of approval. "No lasting damage then."

"Tell us what happened." Owen ordered in a gruff voice.

"Well, I was looking at the book and comparing it to the vaporator. I lost track of what was going on. I didn't notice that a storm was coming until the wind whistled by." Luke told his tale. He explained that he had started back to the homestead, and the rock. "The next thing I knew, I'm stuck under the vaporator, and now here."

The adults looked at each other. Beru looked at Ben, asking him with her eyes to tell the boy all that he had done. Owen shook his head no.

"Luke, you'll need to stay in bed for a couple of days. You have a bad concussion, and a severly sprained ankle. Along with those, you have sustained some bad cuts and bruises and a nasty case of wind and sand burn." Beru told the boy.

"Will my eyes be okay?" Luke asked, slightly scared.

"Yes. They were also windburned. Lots of rest, and very little light for the next few days will have you back on your feet." Ben assured the boy. "Now get some rest, Luke. Your eyes should be better in a week."

Ben stood up, and left the room. Owen gave an angry look in his direction.

"Get some sleep, Luke." Owen ordered the boy in a gruff tone, before leaving the room himself.

"Aunt Beru?" Luke asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" was the boy's question.

"No. It wasn't your fault. You were doing as you should have. Now get some more sleep. I'll bring you a bowl of soup later." Beru answered, tucking Luke back into the bed.

"Will you tell Ben thank you for me?" Luke got out around a yawn.

"Yes, I will." Beru replied, as she left the room. She pulled the door shut behind her.

Walking into the main room, Beru heard a low pitch arguement.

"Why did you have to put him into a healing trance!" Owen stated, in an angry tone.

"Luke needed medical attention that he couldn't get here under normal circumstances. I had to use the Force to heal the worst of the damage. He could have been permemently blinded." Ben replied, in a calm tone. He then pulled out a long silver cylinder. "I want Luke to have this."

"NO!" Owen cried in a sharp tone. "It would just get him into trouble and get him killed. Luke doesn't need to head off on some damn fool crusade. And THAT would take him in an instant."

"It's part of his destiny."

"Not if I have my way, it isn't!"

"The Force is with him. He will be trained."

"Over my dead body! I will NOT have it!" Owen said, and stormed out of the room.

"I hope not." Ben said softly to himself, concealing the lightsaber in his robes.

Beru looked at Ben with a stricken expression on her face, and nodded in agreement.


	5. Friends

Chapter 5: Friends

Thirteen year old Shaiey looked around the cave where she had lived and studied for the past seven years. Spotting what she was looking for, Shaiey went over and picked it up, and left the cave. As she was heading out, she spotted Raphen sitting in the sun. She went over to him.

"Master Raphen, do you have anything planned for today?" Shaiey asked her teacher.

"No. I thought that today would be a good day to relax. Your training is going very well, and you are a year ahead. Keep up at this rate, and you will make full Warrior not long after your 15th birthday." Raphen told his young student. "Why, do you have something in mind?"

"I would like to go over to the pool to swim. It's hot out today, and the cave is all tidy." Shaiey replied.

"Then feel free to do so. I'll send Alara to you. She might bring a friend with her." Raphen granted permission.

"Thank you." Shaiey replied, then she was gone.

With in a few minutes, Shaiey was at the pool. She stripped down to her swimwear, and dove in. As she dove, she remembered the first time that she had seen it. Shaiey loved how pretty it looked, with the waterfall cascading over the far cliff. There were all kinds of plants and trees around, shading the water's surface. Flowers, in shades of colors yet unnamed, scented the air with their sweet perfumes. Her parents had brought her here, and were already in the water. As they were swimming, Shaiey was still standing on the bank. Before she realised what was happening, she found herself flying through the air, being tossed in without a single hand touching her. Shaiey dove under the gently lapping surface with a small splash.

"Hello Shaiey." Alara thought out, as Shaiey surfaced.

"Hello Alara. Who's your friend?" Shaiey replied, slightly gasping.

"I will make the proper introductions when you are done with your swim." Alara answered.

"Okay. I'll be done in just a bit." Shaiey said, as she dove back under the surface.

A few moments later, Shaiey surfaced, and swam over to the bank. She pulled herself up out of the water, then wrapped a towel about herself. She then went over to Alara and her friend.

"Shaiey, I would like you to meet my friend Selleene." Alara introduced the two. "Selleene, this is Shaiey Tagla of the Royal Family."

The pair just stared at each other. Selleene was white all over, shaded with gold. Her horn was white-gold in color too.

Then, suddenly out of blue, Selleene asked Shaiey "Would you like to go for a ride?"

"Yes." was Shaiey's answer. Up onto Selleene's back she climbed, and off the pair went.

Raphen is not going to like this, Alara thought to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Luke stood next to the sandspeeder, waiting for Biggs. He was envying his friend, heading for the Academy. Biggs had delayed going, waiting until Luke had turned 18. However, Luke was still unable to go, and Biggs would be going alone.

"Hey Luke, getting ready for take off?" asked Deak, one of Luke's and Biggs's friends.

"Yeah, Wormie, going to go to school to be a real sky pilot?" Fixer asked snidely.

"Fixer, be nice. If you know how." scolded Camie, the only girl in the group.

"Hey, here comes Biggs." Windy yelled out to the others.

"Hush you noisy sandgrubbers. I can't say goodbye if you're all picking at Luke." Biggs told them. "At least he was accepted to go, even though his uncle won't let him."

"I'll be there in about a year or so. No big deal." Luke added.

"Have any of you heard the news about this so-called Rebellion?" Camie asked.

"No. What?" asked Windy.

"Well, I haven't heard much, just that they are terrorists." Biggs stated.

"How did you find that out?" Fixer asked,

"Imperial News Net." Luke added.

"There is this group on a planet called Taega that is kind of unique. All they want is to be able to leave their homeworld whenever they choose." Biggs chipped in.

"How come?" Windy asked.

"They are lead by one of the Princesses of the planet. She thinks that they should be allowed to move about the Empire as freely as the rest of the Human populated worlds do." Biggs added.

"Where is Taega?" Camie asked.

"I think that it is part of the Intal System, if I remember correctly from school." Deak answered.

"Not like it matters anyway. Tatooine is lightyears away from Taega, and most other places. Anyway, why would Imperials come here?" Fixer stated.

"Will you all be quiet. I'm leaving in an hour, and I've got to get to Mos Eisley." Biggs hushed his friends. "Deak, Windy have fun at school. Good luck with your job in Anchorhead, Fixer. Camie, stay pretty."

Biggs gave Camie a kiss on her cheek, then turned to look at Luke. They had been close friends for years. It was hard for Biggs to have to leave his best friend behind.

"Luke, don't kill yourself in that T-16 of yours. I want to see you at the Academy next season." Biggs then aimed the rest of his statement to the others. "Bye you all. I'll see you in a few months if everything goes well."

Biggs jumped into the landspeeder, and sped off. The rest of the group split up, with some of them heading home. Luke and Deak went over to where their Skyhoppers were resting, climbed in and took off.

They headed the ships over to Beggar's Canyon to have a target practice session on wamp rats. Unfortunately, Luke wasn't paying too much attention to his surroundings. He was thinking of Biggs going off to the Acedemy. With in moments, though, Luke found himself wishing that he had paid closer attention to his surroundings. He was too close on Deak's tail, where he had dropped low. Luke's Skyhopper clipped the wall of the canyon, and he crashed landed. Luke's head snapped forward, and whapped against the control panel, knocking him out.

A while later, Luke came to in his own bedroom. He looked out his window, and saw brown robes fluttering by. Seeing them, Luke knew that Ben Kenobi had been the one to bring him home.

"Luke, are you awake yet?" Beru asked, as she peeked in the door.

"Yeah, I am. I'm okay, I think." Luke replied.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes. I clipped the canyon wall with a wing of my T-16. Was that Ben who just left?"

"It was. He found you and brought you back. Deak brought your ship back, also." Beru informed her ward. "Now, drink this, and let me know if you feel dizzy, nauseous, or if your head hurts."

"Afraid that I might have given myself a concussion, Aunt Beru?" Luke sort of asked.

"Of course. Now get some rest. Owen is going to be rather upset at you about that T-16." Beru stated, sitting down a glass of liquid as she left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about that, Alara? Selleene has chosen Shaiey as her rider?" Raphen asked the Windicorn.

"Most definately. I did not even have a chance to stop her either." Alara answered, sadly. "I would have figured that StarBlaze would have wanted Shaiey as rider. They would have been excellent together."

"I would have thought so too. Well, it appears that we are both wrong on that. Well, since Shaiey has become a Windicorn rider, it is time to start the last stage in her training." Raphen agreed.

"Things will be alright. The Prophecy is unfolding as it should." Alara soothed her rider.


	6. Interlude

Chapter 6: Interlude

Light years away on a swamp planet planet, a little green figure sat murmuring to itself, "Soon. Yes, soon."


	7. Loss and Change

Chapter 7: Loss and Change

In the skies above Tatooine, an escape pod jettisoned from the captured Rebel cruiser. Unbeknownest to the two droids in the pod, their arrival on Tatooine would set in motion the events to put right the wrongs wrecked on their galaxy.

---------------------------------------------------

Prince Kade Halan-Tagla, Shaiey's father, was dead. Shaiey and Raphen could not believe it. Nobody could.

"Raphen, I'm so sorry." sent Firewind, the Windicorn who had been the one that Kade had ridden. "I know that he was your son. I grieve with you and your granddaughter."

"I know that you will, and thank you, Firewind. How is Xana taking this?" Raphen asked.

"Xana was there when Kade became one with the Force. She held him in her arms as he left. Xana will grieve silently in her heart for the rest of her life." Firewind answered.

"Will my mother be okay?" Shaiey asked, trying to brush her tears away. Tears that would not stop flowing.

"Xana will never be okay in the way you would want, Shaiey, but she will continue to do her duty." Raphen stated.

Shaiey looked at her master with a questioning look.

"Xana and Kade were Force Bonded to each other. What that means is that they were connected in the Force, and seemed to be almost one person. Now that Kade is gone into the Force, Xana will long to be with him. However, she must stay here and do her duty, as she will be Queen eventually." Raphen continued, explaining.

"Do not worry, World's Hope, you will not lose her anytime soon." Firewind told the girl. "I need to be getting back to Sky Castle. Shaiey, you will be needed when you make full Warrior." The Windicorn took to the sky, heading up into the higher ranges of the surrounding peaks.

Selleene appeared out from some nearby undergrowth, a moment later.

"Shaiey, I grieve for your loss. I will let you mourn in peace. Call me if you need me." Selleene told her young rider.

"Do not go just yet, Selleene." Raphen told the young Windicorn. Selleene tipped her horn in acknowledgement. Raphen turned to look at his pupil. "Shaiey, I think you should go spend a couple of days at the Sky Castle with Xana. Keep Selleene with you while you are there. She will help Firewind with his grief."

"What about you, Master Raphen?" Shaiey asked the older man. "I will be alright. Alara will be here with me." Raphen told his apprentice. "And yes child, I am your grandfather."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shaiey cried out.

"As your master, I am not allowed to acknowledge blood ties to you. It is one of the rules of ours, when it comes to training a Taegan Warrior." Raphen explained.

"Why?"

"It allows the teacher and the student to be objective in the lessons being studied." Raphen continued.

"Oh. I guess that I should be packing now." Shaiey replied, then headed back into the cave where her tent was located. A few moments later, Shaiey came out with a rucksack in tow.

"I'm ready to go Selleene." Shaiey stated. "Bye, Master Raphen, I'll see you in three days." Shaiey gave her teacher a hug, that Raphen gladly returned.

"When you come back, it will be time for your Hahtehch." He told the girl.

"So soon? I can't be ready. I've just turned fifteen not too long ago." Shaiey stated, in a rising pitch.

"Do not worry. Nobody goes through Hahtehch before they are ready. You, Shaiey, are ready now. So, go while it is still light. Your mother needs you." Raphen reassured his student. "Tell Xana that I grieve with her."

Shaiey went over, and climbed up onto Selleene's broad back. The girl crouched between the powerful wings, then linked in with the Windicorn as she had been taught. The pair openned themselves to the Force, using it to take to the sky in flight. In a matter of minutes, they were gone, heading along the same direction as Firewind did earlier.

After a journey of thirty minutes, the pair arrived at the Sky Castle. Selleene spotted a clearing where a couple of camo-netted X-Wings rested. She sent a message to Shaiey, asking if that would be a good area to land. Shaiey agreed. The pair landed.

A young man was waiting for Shaiey as she and Selleene landed. He had brown hair, and green eyes, that looked amused. Shaiey liked what she saw. "Hello your Highness." The man said, as he made his way over to the newcomers.

"Hello." Shaiey replied, jumping down from between Selleene's wings. "I'm Shaiey."

"Yes, I know. Your mother told me that you would be here today. I'm Kev Lappen. I'm your mother's aide." Kev explained.

"Nice to meet you, Kev. This is Selleene, of the Windicorns. She allows me to ride her." Shaiey told the aide.

Selleene tipped her horn in Kev's direction. She gave a pointed look towards the edge of the nearby forest where several Windicorns could be seen. She then headed towards them.

Kev lead Shaiey over to a huge pavillion where a group of people were gathered. Several of them parted, revealing Princess Xana Tagla sitting in their midsts. It was obvious to her daughter that Xana had been crying. But then, it was the same for the mother. She could tell that her daughter had been crying.

"Leave us. All of you." Xana ordered. "Kev, take Shaiey's bag to my tent. She'll stay with me."

The people all took off in different directions. Kev grabbed up Shaiey's bag, and disappeared. Shaiey made her way over to her mother, and knelt in respect, offering her lazerdagger to her, pommel first. As she looked at Xana, she thought that her mother looked older than Queen Sheela.

"Your Highness, I grieve for and with you. As does Master Rahpen, Alara, and Selleene." Shaiey gave the tradition phrase.

"Thank you. Please, daughter, you do not have to kneel to me in respect. I am your mother, not your Queen." Xana pulled Shaiey to her feet, and embraced her in a hug.

"As you wish, then." Shaiey agreed. Xana cried on Shaiey's shoulder for a bit. A few minutes later, the tears stopped.

"You look so much like your father. I long to be with him." Xana softly stated. She released Shaiey from her arms. Shaiey settled onto an empty stool near Xana's chair.

"When you have your tests to prove that you are a full Warrior, I will need you to return here. Master Raphen too, for that matter. We need all the fighters that we can get." Xana informed the girl.

Shaiey watched the various people that passed by the pavillion. "There is a huge offworlder population here." Shaiey stated to her mother.  
"Yes there is. We have people here who would be killed anywhere else. Taega is a refuge for them." Xana explained. "And not all of them here are offworlders. Some are Taegans."

"Is Kev?"

"Not completely. His family is House of Braun on his mother's side." Xana replied.

"Interesting. What's the rest of his lineage like?" was Shaiey's next question.

"Well, my father was Corellian. Why are you asking?" Kev asked, as he walked up.

"You're Force sensitive." Shaiey replied. "So I was wondering."

"And that is why I'm here." Kev answered. "I'm being hid from the Empire."

"I can understand why. The Brauns had many a Taegan Warrior in their ancestry." Shaiey recalled.

"Kev, why don't you show Shaiey around the base, and introduce her to everyone." Xana decided. "She will need to know her way around the base."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Kev agreed. "Come on Your Highness."

Kev showed Shaiey around the base, pointing out where the sole X-Wing squadron was kept, the mess, and her assigned tent. He also showed her where Quartermaster was, and where the feed for the Windicorns was kept.

"Well, there is quite a bit more, such as the 'War Room', and the Med Center. However, I'm getting hungry, and you should be too." Kev told Shaiey.

"Yeah, I am. Will you show me those places later?" Shaiey asked Kev as they made their way back to the mess.

"Sure thing. You're a Warrior, aren't you?" Kev decided to find out if she was.

"Not quite. I'm fully trained, but I haven't had my Hahtehch yet." Shaiey answered. "When I go back to my base camp, Master Raphen will perform, if that is how it works, that on, for, with, to, me."

They arrived and got something to eat. Shaiey watched most of the troops that moved in and out of the area.

"I have heard of the Hahtehch. I'm not sure what it is myself. My mother had a brother that was killed during the Jedi Purge, who was a Warrior. That's part of the reason why my mother had me smuggled here. She figured that it would be the safest place for me." Kev stated.

"Good idea. However, Master Raphen will train no others after me. I'm the last to be trained in the ways of a Taegan Warrior." Shaiey replied.

Kev nodded in understanding. They finished eating, and returned to the pavillion where Shaiey first brought. Xana turned to look at them. She then focused on her youngest daughter. She watched as Kev introduced the girl to the officers of their small band.

She is ready, Xana thought to herself, it's early but Shaiey is able to do it. I just hope that she has the strength to go up against and defeat Lady Diava.

"Shaiey, when you return here, after you finish your training, you will be accorded the rank of Lieutenent." Xana informed Shaiey, knowing that what she had said earlier had not penetrated right off. However, Shaiey caught it this time around.

"WHAT!...You can't mean that a girl of fifteen is to go to war? I'm too young!" Shaiey protested. "You really can't mean it?"

"Yes, I do. And they concur. Besides, there are boys and girls younger than you here, pulling combat duty. And they aren't trained in the ways of the Force, either." Xana added.

"Isn't it considered a bad risk to place me in combat so soon? Being a Force-user is not a good thing these days. Unless you happen to be a Dark Jedi." Shaiey continued her protest.

"And that is exactly why you must. Emperor Palpatine has sent one of his apprentices here. Lady Diava is her name. She is a Dark Jedi." Xana knew that bit of knowledge would end Shaiey's protest in a lightsecond. She also knew that it was Shaiey's grief making the protest.

"This Diava person, she's the one that killed Daddy?" Shaiey asked a moment later.

"Yes. And she will do everything in her power to stop us, and the Rebellion from completing our goals. Diava must be stopped." Xana looked at her daughter with a sad expression. Shaiey just nodded in agreement.

The next couple of days flew by with a swiftness that all but swamped poor Shaiey. The young Warrior found herself setting up a schedual that she would use when she returned. She was also shown more of the base, and met more of the troops. Then it was time for her to return to her grandfather to finish her training.

Shaiey arrived back to the camp where she had spent so many years of her life. Raphen was waiting for her.

"You will find what you need waiting for you. Selleene will let you know when it is time." Raphen informed his student.

Shaiey nodded in agreement, and headed into the cave where her tent was located. Shaiey decided to pack her few belongings up, getting them ready to take back to the Sky Castle. A few holos of her family, a stuffed baby wookie doll, and her few clothes. On the cot, she found her tohta, a braided gold white cord with a gold set sapphire dangling from it. Shaiey tied it around her waist.

"Shaiey, it's time." came Selleene's bell like mind voice.

"Thank you. I'll be right out." Shaiey answered. She tucked her dagger into the tohta, making sure that it was in place. She came out of the cave a moment later. Shaiey made her way over to a small cleared area, and knelt into position. She clasped her hand together, and rested them on her thighs. Her upper body was angled forward, with her head tipped slightly down. That was how Raphen found her. It was time to present her to Taega.

"Name yourself, and your reason." Raphen stated.

"I am Shaiey Alaine. I have been told that it is time for the Hahtehch for me." was Shaiey's reply.

"How long have you trained?"

"Nine years."

"Are you a rider, and whom?"

"I ride the gold-white Selleene."

"Name your primary house."

"The Royal House of Tagla."

"Name your secondary house."

"The Regal House of Halan."

"Name your filial ties and their ranks."

"My mother is the High Princess Xana Tagla, Taegan Warrior. My father was Prince Kade Halan-Tagla, Taegan Warrior."

"Are you of the Taegan Warrior line?" Raphen asked the last needed question.

"Yes, on both sides of my family." Shaiey answered, a note of pride in her voice.

The next instance caught Shaiey by suprise, when Raphen's activated lazerdagger came swinging down at her. She reacted instinctivly, throwing her right hand up. In it glowed the blue-green blade of another lit dagger. The next twenty minutes went by in a blur for Shaiey. All that she could remember was that she was fighting for her life.

She took a moment to pause, and then was running all out. Another attack on her came near the pond where she liked to swim. Raphen came out of nowhere, and before Shaiey knew it, Selleene was there, battling along side of her. Shaiey allowed her senses to expand out, and link in with her Windicorn partner. Daggers hummed and hissed for what seemed to be a rather long time. Then the daggers were shut off, and Raphen attacked, hand to hand. Shaiey fully opened to the Force, allowed it to guide her actions. Her movements were like a dancer's, graceful and elegant. However, as beautiful as they looked, her movements were deadly. Another twenty minutes went by, seeming like an eternity.

A moment later, Shaiey was back in her kneeling position, and she found herself back at the cave. Raphen had disappeared. A moment later, he came out of the cave. Raphen made his way over to where Shaiey kneeled. In his hands was a black cloth striped with color. He took it, and draped it over Shaiey's shoulders. Shaiey saw that it was an obehya, similar to one one that Raphen wore. Next, was draped a shimmering silver object that felt like cold metal when it was draped over her neck. Shaiey noted that this one was a T'sheth, the Warrior's sash. In the hands of a trained Warrior, it was as deadly a weapon as the lazerdagger. Shaiey knew exactly what to do next.

"I pledge my life to Taega, and to her ruling Queens. I also pledge my life unto the Force." Shaiey stated in the ancient litany.

"I commend thee a full Warrior of Taega." Raphen answered, finishing what she had started.

"Congratulations, Shaiey!" yelled the mind voices of Selleene and Alara in unison.

"Thank you both." Shaiey replied, as she stood up. She then turned to look at her former teacher. "Raphen, I must return to Sky Castle. My mother needs me. Our people are at war."

-------------------------------------------------------

Luke was sad that Biggs had left again. He hoped that his friend would have good luck in joining up with the Rebellion.

"Luke, I need you out here." His uncle shouted.

"Coming Uncle Owen." Luke replied, coming out of his reverie. He headed out of the house over to the Jawa Sandcrawler, where his uncle was.

"LUKE, OH LU-UKE!" called out his Aunt Beru. "Tell your uncle that if he buys a translator, make sure it speaks Bocce."

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice, but I'll remind him anyway." Luke answered. Ten minutes later, Luke and the droids from the pod, Artoo Detoo and See Threepio were decending into the garage.


	8. Taelago and A New Hope

Chapter 8: Taelago and a New Hope

"Shaiey, come here!" Xana, Shaiey's mother, called out.

"What do you need?" Shaiey asked, as she ran up.

"I have a small mission for you." Xana replied. "I'm sending you and Kev into Taelago to pick up some supplies, and new troops."  
"Okay, that sounds good. Will you care if I do some shopping while we're there?"

"Not at all. In fact, you will need to do some, as Sheela has requested your presence."

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not. Sheela has requested a visit from you. After all, you were unable to be presented as a Taegan Warrior to the people of Taega. You also need to add your name to the records. Actually, you need to bring them here to Sky Castle. If the Imperials were to find them, many Taegans would be serious danger."

"As you wish, Mother. How will I explain Kev to Sheela?" was Shaiey's next question."

"He will be posing as your bodyguard slash boyfriend. "Xana replied. "It will allow him access everywhere you can go."

Shaiey gave her mother a sharp look, and was ready to ask another question.

Xana, reconizing the look, as it was one that Kade used, stopped her daughter before the question popped out. "You will be briefed about it later. At twenty hundred hours to be exact. You'll find out more there. Let Kev know about it." Xana informed the girl.

Twenty hundred hours rolled around, and both Shaiey and Kev found themselves at the command pavillion.

"Rebel High Command is sending us a new group of refugees to hide. Some of them will be joining us here at Sky Castle as new combat troops to augment our forces from what we have lost. Some will be sent out across the planet to be hidden, as they will be civilians." Xana informed them. "You will be escorting them back here. ALL of them."

"How are we suposed to know our contact?" Kev asked, when Xana paused. "You will be met in the port half of Taelago by one of them. He will have a code that he will use to identify himself. It will be this tune." Xana whistled a lilting, lighthearted melody. Kev and Shaiey listened, memorizing the tune. Xana finished and continued the briefing.

After it was over, Shaiey and Kev were hidden on a supply shuttle heading up to the moon, E.C.E. Imperial presence on E.C.E. was extremely heavy. Both teens had been given work permits with aliases that would hopefully keep them from being scrutinised by the Imps. Neither had ever been to the small colony, and after they assisted with unloading the supply shuttle went off to explore.

"It's rather odd to feel so light." Kev commented.

"I have to agree. Look, there is our lodging for the night. The shuttle we want will be in tomorrow, real early." Shaiey pointed out the small inn.

"I feel strange, Kaidlen. All the buildings are so low." Kev added.

"I know. But, if you think about it, this place isn't really ideal for human habitation. There are some species that would like this place however." Shaiey replied. "Think about it, Ren. Usually a planet like Taega tends not to have habitable satellites. Taega does. Granted, humans have to use breathers here."

They continued on to the inn, chatting about different things. Early next morning, both Shaiey and Kev as themselves, made their way to the shuttle heading for Talego Port. The Imperial officer overseeing boarding passengers gave them a strange look.

"Just when did you get here, Your Highness?" He demanded of Shaiey.

"A day or so ago. Her Royal Majesty, our great-grandmother insists that we return home from school." Shaiey informed the man, using a regal tone. "She also insisted that we disquise ourself so that the rebs wouldn't decide to try something. After all, our royal mother did turn traitor against Her Royal Majesty, our great-grandmother."

Kev took over at that point. "Her Highness is rather upset, Sir. She isn't fond of travel by public shuttle, especially when she has to travel with the riff raff. The whole mess dealing with her royal mother is also upsetting for her. I have successfully staved off one attempted kidnapping as is."

"And just who are you?" the officer asked.

"I am Kev Braun, royal bodyguard to Her Highness, Princess Shaiey Tagla. I also happen to be her boyfriend." Kev coldly informed the Imperial. "Now excuse us Sir. We have an appointed in two hours time with Her Royal Majesty."

With that, they both boarded the shuttle. Inside, they went and found their seats, neither cracking the smiles that they so badly wanted to. A moment later, the pilots went through, heading for the cockpit.

"Well, we're almost there Kev. It will be wonderful to see Her Royal Highness, our sister Tersheia." Shaiey informed Kev, a grin on her face.

----------------------------------------------------

"Okay Kid, if you feel the need to grab a nap, you can bunk in here." Han Solo informed Luke. "Just don't go talking in your sleep."

"I don't talk in my sleep." Luke replied, sullen. He hoped that the next 7 hours would go by quickly.

"Don't get smart Kid, or you can grab your nap in the cargo hold." Han retorted.

"Will you two stop bickering." Ben ordered from the lounge. Luke left the cabin, and made his way over to where Ben was. He was emotionly reeling from the events of the last several days. Everything had happened so fast. Biggs's arrival and departure; the whole mess with the droids; Ben and the lightsaber; the girl in the holomessage; the deaths of all those jawas and of the two people who had raised him; the mess in and around Mos Eisley; and last and not the least of it, their escape from the Imperials and from Tatooine. Luke was having a hard time just trying to comprehend all of it.

"Hey Kid, are you alright?" Han asked, concerned for a moment.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay." Luke replied, thrown off by Han's comment. "I'm just trying to sort out everything that has happened to me lately. Why?"

"I don't need you getting spacesick on me." Han answered.

It was going to be a long seven hours, Luke feared.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Your Highness, the shuttle will be landing in Taelago Port in twenty minutes." The shuttle co-pilot informed Shaiey and Kev.

"Thank you." Shaiey replied. The trip had gone uneventful. Both teens played up the boyfriend/ girlfriend routine, making lovesick faces at each other. Kev even went as far as placing a passionate kiss on Shaiey's lips at one point. However, she gently bit his lip while he was doing so, warning him not to carry it too far.

"Is Her Royal Majesty going to meet us when we land?" Kev asked.

"Yes. She informed us that there would be a small informal reception for when we arrive." Shaiey replied. "We are pleased to know that, as it has been a long time since we have seen Her Royal Majesty."

"How long has it been since you were last home?"

"Ten years. Just shy of ten years."

"Will your family approve of me?" Kev finally asked, a moment later.

Shaiey looked over at her friend, thinking over his question. After a moment, she smiled then replied, dropping the royal we that she had been using. "Yes, they will like you. And yes, they will approve of you. After all, I do."

Kev looked at her, and saw that she had total trust and faith in what she had told him. "Just because you do, doesn't mean that they will."  
"We'll find out soon enough." Shaiey answered.

"Please, would all passengers please fasten their safety harnesses. We are preparing to land." The pilot informed everyone over the comunit. Fifteen minutes later, Shaiey and Kev exited the shuttle. Across the way from them, an older blonde woman stood in wait. She was alone, except for one woman dressed in blue and gold. The older woman started heading towards them.

"Shaiey, it is so good to see you." The woman pulled Kev's companion into a fierce hug. Shaiey returned the embrace in the same manner.

"Great-grandmother, I want you to meet my friend, Kev." Shaiey introduced. "Kev, this is Her Royal Majesty, Queen Sheela Tagla of Taega."

Kev bowed deeply to Sheela, keeping his eyes on her face.

"Ah, no need for that youngster. In moments like this, I don't stand real heavy on formalities." Sheela informed Kev, pulling him up. "Now, if this was an Imperial reception, then yes, bow away."

The two teens grinned, and both felt more relaxed. They loaded their gear into the transport, and were soon on their way to lunch.

"Great-grandmother, why none of the royal mounts?" Shaiey asked a moment later.

"Well, they have been declared extinct, with the exception of the thirty belong to our family. I figured that it would be best to keep the remainders of the unicorns safe from the Imperials." Sheela answered, waving aside anything else that might be asked. "Now there we are, one of the best cafe's this side of Cloud City to dine in." Sheela had the transport stop in front of a airy white building. Everyone climbed out of the speeder, and entered.

Shaiey was greeted by flowy panels of sheer irridecent white material that separated the areas containing tables. Narrow columns filled with a soft blue gasous substance wandered around, here and there. Greenery filled nooks, with gentle blooms of white, soft blue, and tender pinks.

"Wow, this place is fantastic." Kev murmured in awe.

"I have to agree." Shaiey added.

"Well, I'm glad that you both like it. Our family has always favored this place, since it was first built." Sheela informed them. "I used to bring your mother here when she was just a girl. And your aunt too."

The host showed them to a private table, well situated. Menus were passed around, and drink orders were taken. Sheela urged both teens to order whatever caught their fancy, and did the same herself. Lunch was a pleasent affair, with everyone getting to know each other better.

After lunch, Sheela pointed out the market to the teens. "Can we go and look?" Shaiey asked, wanting to examine the outdoor shopping plaza.

"Yes, you can go and explore it to your heart's delight. Here are some credits for you. I want you to look at some material for some new court dresses. I already have a seamstress lined up. You just need to choose out colors and such. We'll also see about getting your hair trimmed up too." Sheela informed Shaiey, finguring the girl's long golden locks that reached down to the middle of her back in gentle waves. "Now, do be careful. Offduty Imperial troops also like to visit the market, looking for trouble. And they think that Taegan women are more than fair game."

"We'll be careful, Great-grandmother." Shaiey agreed, not liking that last bit of info.

"I'll make sure that they don't bother her. After all, that is my job." Kev added.

Sheela gave Shaiey a quick hug, and whispered to her great granddaughter, "And no making use of your Force skills. Lady Diava will hunt you down of she senses you using them."

Shaiey nodded in mute reply, not liking the sound of that even less then the other. She then grabbed Kev by the hand and dragged him off.

"Return here in three standard hours to catch your transport home!" Sheela yelled to the two teens. They both waved in reply, letting her know that they heard her. Sheela headed back to her palace.

"I can't believe that your great-grandmother would actually seek a union between our families." Kev stated, as they walked along.

"And why not? With your maternal house being Taegan, it would be a good match." Shaiey replied.

"If you say so. Hey let's check this stall out." Kev pointed to a weaponsmith's area, where gleaming metal blades refected the sun.

"Okay. I might see something that I would like myself." Shaiey agreed. The pair looked around. They both found blades that they liked. Kev found one, about a meter in length, with a gentle curve to the whole of the blade. The blade itself was plain, but for a mottled appearance. The hilt wasn't much fancier, wrapped neatly and tightly with a charcoal silky material.

"Excellent blade for a bodyguard, young sir. Nice sharp edge that will cut cleanly. Good choice." The smith informed Kev.

Shaiey had found a blade herself, this one being not quite as long. It too, had the outward curve along the sharp edge. The blade was not plain, however. Etched into the surface was a feathery pattern. The hilt had a look that reminded Shaiey of the horn of a Windicorn.

"Now that is the perfect blade for a lady." The smith informed her. "Excellent balance, beautiful workmanship."

"I have to agree. We'll take both of them." Shaiey agreed.

"Very well, Your Highness. They both have sheaths that allow the weapons to be either worn at the waist, or slung across the back." The smith told them, as he processed the transaction. "I can hold them until you are finished with your shopping, if you like. I highly suggest it."

"Sounds like a good idea. We'll pick them up here on our way back." Kev agreed.

"Or, if for some reason we can't, you can always send them to the Palace. You'll be compensated if you have to." Shaiey added.

"Very good. Now enjoy yourselves. And mind the Imps." The smith reminded them as they left.

Shaiey and Kev wandered around the plaza a bit before they found the stalls that Shaiey was looking for. "Kev, this is what I was looking for." Shaiey pointed to the bolts of material.

"Will you be alright by yourself? I see something I want to check out down a couple of stalls." Kev asked.

"Sure. I'll be here for a bit. I need a lot of new clothes. Most of what I have doesn't fit anymore." Shaiey answered.

"Well yell if you need me." Kev ordered, then he headed off.

"I can take care of myself." Shaiey informed her friend's retreating back. Kev turned and gave her a hard stare. "Okay."

They split up, and Shaiey became engrossed in looking at all the wonderful colors and fabrics. It had been a long time since she had gotten new clothes, and only when what she already had was either way too small, or all but rags. It wasn't easy for the Rebels to be kept outfitted themselves. A Taegan Warrior Master and apprentice training in hiding, were not top prioreties when it came to clothing. After a short while, Shaiey had chosen several bolts of fabric in a rainbow of hues. She had also attracted a small audience, however unknowingly. The stallkeeper did notice them.

"Hey Ray, look at that girl." said a voice behind Shaiey.

"Yeah Mik. I bet she's new here." replied Ray. Shaiey heard and ignored them, continuing to look at what she was wanting to purchase.

"I bet that she's a lot of fun to be with." Mik decided.

"I bet that she's some higher up's pet, out here looking at that 'spensive cloth." Ray added.

Shaiey finally decided to look over her shoulder, and saw that her audience were two offduty Imperials. She then wished that she had not done so, for they got a look at her face.

"Hey Ray, she's a Taegan gel standing there." Mik informed his buddy.

"I bet that she's one of those village chits come to market looking for fun." Ray added.

"Well, she's going to have a good time with me." Mik replied, grabbing Shaiey's shoulder. Shaiey was prepared though. As the Imperial turned her, she spun into a beautifully executed roundhouse kick. The Imperial, Mik, took the blow on his ear, and down he went.

"KEV!" Shaiey yelled out, trying to muffle her mental cry.

Ray reacted by swinging a punch Shaiey's way. He also exclaimed, "You can't do that, you little...!"

Shaiey never did find out what Ray was going to call her, because Kev tackled the Imperial with all of his weight. Nor did she see Mik get up behind her for watching her friend.

"SHAIEY, BEHIND YOU!" Kev yelled, warning her. Shaiey sensed the other Imperial just then, and responded with a double roundhouse kick. She caught Mik first in the ribs, then in his jaw with the second blow.

"Thanks Kev." Shaiey stated a moment later.

"Don't thank me just yet. We've got more trouble." Kev answered, directing Shaiey to turn around with a tilt of his head. As she did, Shaiey noticed the squad of Imperial Stormtroopers.

"You are under arrest." the lead trooper informed them.

"Kev, I think that you are right." Shaiey replied.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Do we have to do this?" Luke asked Ben, looking at the hidden cargo areas.

"We are about to be hauled into an Imperial space station that is capable of destroying a planet." Ben answered, explaining. "It will do us no good to be captured. We need to keep the droids out of Imperial hands. This is the only way to get inside without being captured right off."

"Hey, it will work. Besides, I've used these things before, and they escaped detection before, they'll do it again." Han added, confident.

"Are the droids in?"

"Yes. I'm getting in with them. Will you two be okay?" Ben stated.

"Yeah, I think so." Luke replied, not looking forward to being in close quarters with Han and Chewbacca both.

"Chewie, get in here." Han yelled. The Wookie let out a roar. "I don't care. Get in." Han replied.

Chewbacca jumped into the hold. Luke and Han then climbed in, watching Ben disappearing under the other floor panel. They then followed his example. Luke moved around a bit in the near darkness, trying to get comfortable.

"I hope this works." Luke said to himself.

"Well, if it doesn't Kid, we'll find out real fast." Han answered, as he cut off the luma.

------------------------------------------------------

"Real nice place you have here." Shaiey stated, sarcasticly to the Imperial guard as he shoved her and Kev inside the prison cell.

"Real down home Taegan hospitality too." Kev added. The trooper locked the cell and left, ignoring the two teens.

"I can't believe they did this to us. WE'RE BOTH LOYAL IMPERIAL CITIZENS!" Shaiey stated, raising her voice on the last part.

"At least they didn't split us up." Kev informed her. "I wish we could get out of here."

"I'm glad that they didn't either. I just hope we don't end up staying the night here."

"We shouldn't. Won't Sheela and your grandmother come to bail us out?"

"Only if they believed me when I told them who I was, and if they decided to contact them."

"Now I'm wishing that I was back at school." Kev stated a moment later.

"I have to agree with you there." Shaiey concured.

The two teens ended up sitting for hours. Shaiey eventually fell asleep, her head in Kev's lap. Kev drifted off to sleep himself a bit later, bored out of his mind. Neither noticed the lady dressed all in black that came and looked them over.

"Are they the ones that were part of the disturbance in the market earlier today?" The lady asked.

"Y-y-yes, Your Ladyship." The trooper stuttered in reply.

"Hm...interesting. Did their identifcation check out?" The Lady asked next.

"Y-y-yes Ma'am. The girl is Princess Shaiey Tagla, and the boy is Kev Lappan of the Taegan House of Braun. According to their papers, both are on leave from school and home for a visit." The trooper answered.

"Does it state where they were sent to for school and when?" was the next question of the Lady's.

"N-n-no Ma'am. All it states is that not long after her sixth birthday, the Princess was sent offworld to school under an assumed identity. There isn't any other information about it, except that the Princess has never returned home before now." was the answer from the trooper.

"You are excused, Trooper." the Lady ordered. When she was alone, but for the pair imprisoned in the cell, she stated softly to herself, "I wonder if what I'm feeling is correct..." The Lady stalked off, a glint from a cylinder reflecting from her side.

Meanwhile, the proprietress of the stall with the material spotted the royal transport that was waiting for Shaiey and Kev. The woman ran up to the guard on duty. "Oh thank the Force that Her Majesty had the foresight to send someone after the Princess." The stallkeeper called out as she appraoched the transport.

"What is it? And what do you know about the Princess?" The guardsman asked.

"The Princess was looking at the fabric at my stall. She had selected several fine bolts when two offduty Imperial troopers accosted her." the woman replied.

"Come on then, and get in. We have to inform Her Majesty what has happened. I doubt that the imps will contact the Palace." The guard assisted the stallkeeper into the transport and headed for the palace. After a few minutes, they arrived at the residence of the royal family. The guard escorted the stallkeeper on in, and led her directly to the private sitting room of the family.

"Your Majesty, something bad has happened." the guard stated as he entered the room. Lalatha jumped up, her hand moving of it's own accord to her waist. However, nothing was there, and had not been for years. Tersheia turned around, but remained seated, knowing that her grandmother was acting on training long since put aside. Sheela waved the women with the guard on into the room.

"Please come in. We shan't stand on formalities." Sheela stated.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, Your Highnesses." The woman replied, "I bring news of your great-granddaughter."

Lalatha was ready to go off on the stallkeeper, but Sheela was expecting it. "Lalatha, the poor woman is already upset. Please sit down."

"Very well Mother." Lalatha replied, returning to her vacated seat.

"Please, tell us what you know." Sheela then requested of the woman. The proprietress told them what she saw concerning the attack on Shaiey. She also let them know that the Imps were just basic Army troopers on leave, not the elite Stormtroopers.

"I set aside all the different bolts of fabric that Her Highness shown interest in." The woman added at the end of her tale.

"Thank you. If you will, please bring them and others that you think she might like." Lalatha informed the woman. "We all will buy plenty and pay you more than fair selling price to compensate you for your loss today."

"May the Force protect all of you then." The woman told them all, then she left.

"Teri, gather me 4 guards. Lalatha, have a transport waiting for us. You and I are going to go and fetch Shaiey and Kev from the Imperials." Sheela stood up and all three women left the room, going about preparing.

Back at the Imperial base, Shaiey and Kev were awake from their naps. Shaiey lay sprawled across the shelf that was meant to be a bed. Kev sat on the floor, throwing bits of fingernails that he had bit off.

"I'm bored. I want to practice." Shaiey stated.

"I have to agree with you about that. I do too." Kev replied.

"Hey, do you hear that noise?" Shaiey listened for a moment. "Lalatha is here to get us." She stood up, and brushed the dust off. They both heard voices coming from the office area.

Mere moments later, both Lalatha and Sheela were escorted by the Imperial Major to the cell where the two teens were. Shaiey and Kev looked at each other and grinned. The Major led Shaiey's relatives straight to the cell they were in.

"Your Highness, Your Majesty, these are the two teens arrested for fighting this afternoon over in the shopping plaza." The Major informed, indicating Shaiey and Kev.

"Yes, and these two teens are my granddaughter and her bodyguard. The ones that I was refering to." Lalatha stated in very regal tones.  
The Major unlocked the cell and released the teens. Both were extremely pleased to be loose from their prison. "I turn the custody of them over to you, Your Majesty." The Major informed them, and led them out of the complex.

As they were on their way to the palace, Shaiey and Kev filled Sheela and Lalatha in on what had happened. They were then informed that the proprietress of the stall had let helped them out, in her own way. Shaiey was greatful and stated that she was going to purchace everything that she had selected already.

"I'm ready to go home." Kev stated a moment later.

"I agree, one hundred percent." Shaiey added.

----------------------------------------------------------

When the sounds of footsteps faded away, two floor panels popped up. Luke and Han's heads appeared out of the first one. Ben's from the second one. "Lucky you built these compartments." Luke stated.


	9. Trouble Intensified

Chapter 9: Trouble Intensified

Chewbacca and company climbed out of the floor compartment. Ben had also openned the one where he and the droids had been located in.

"Somebody's coming." Ben informed the others.

Up the ramp came two technitionss, carrying scanning equipment. When they reached the top, the techs were introduced to the waiting fists of Han and Chewie, up close and personal. Luke and Ben kept them from crashing to the floor. A moment later, Han called out "Hey down there, could you give us a hand with this?"

The pair of Imperial Stormtroopers guarding the ramp looked at each other and headed up the ramp. Luke and Han were waiting, with stun shots from a pair of blasters. Another muffled crash sounded.

"I hope this works." Luke stated, as he stripped a trooper of the armor.

"It should. The old man, the droids, Chewie and myself will go to the command office and take it over. You wait here as a distraction. Pretend that your comlink doesn't work." Han instructed, as he divested the other trooper of his armor.

Luke pulled on his own outfit. "My armor is too big. I can wear my own clothes under the body glove."

"You'll do. Nobody will pay much attention to you." Ben said, assuring the younger man.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Shaiey and Kev through Taelago Port the following afternoon after they had been arrested. Both had made some changes to their appearance to help protect them. Shaiey wore her silver circlet promemently across her brow. Kev had a blue and gold sash of the Taegan Royal Guard draped across his chest.

"So, how come I haven't seen this sister you have told me about?" Kev asked.

"Grandmother sent Teri to Castle Tagla for a vacation, and she isn't to be bothered. Not even by me." Shaiey replied, then added, "Do you hear that music?"

The teens headed over to where the somewhat familar tune could be heard coming from. A group of musicians, two males and one female, stood with some simple instruments. One of the men had longish, light brown hair, and wore dark glasses to cover his eyes. His companions were blue eyed blondes.

"Do you wish a song Lady?" The man wearing the glasses asked.

"Do you know the song Alliance of the Dark Force?" Kev asked.

"Yes, I know that song, but I can not play it." the dark haired man replied.

"Are you able to play the Princess of the Septe then?" was Shaiey's request.

"But of course. Do you know the dance?" the speaker requested.

"Play and I will dance." answered Shaiey. She handed her things to Kev to hold, and took up the ready position.

The trio started playing the song and Shaiey began to dance. The people of Taega stopped what they were doing to watch. Shaiey's moves, were somewhat mesmerising to watch. The older citizens who could remember before the Jedi Purge, recognized Shaiey's dance for what it was. It was the Dance of the Force, with it's flowing movements and dramatic actions, that also were valid and deadly combat moves. Only a fully trained Taegan Warrior could dance it. Seeing Shaiey performing it gave the older people of Taega hope.

The speaker for the trio knew that the two teens were his contacts with the Taegan Rebels. "You dance beautifully, Lady."

"Thank you. You all play very well." Shaiey replied. "Would you be looking for a job? My great-grandmother, Her Royal Majesty, Queen Sheela Tagla, is looking for some musicians."

"We would be honored to audition, Lady. Where and when should we meet you?" The speaker requested.

"Outside of Docking Bay thirteen tomorrow evening. Here are the directions." Shaiey handed a small map to him. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Kenj Atsihtis, Lady." Kenj answered.

"Atsihtis- Flight." Shaiey translated.

"How did you know?" Kenj asked startled by Shaiey's translation of his name.

"I know some Septea. We need to be going. See you tomorrow evening." Shaiey answered, then she and Kev departed, returning to the residential side of Taelago.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Luke followed Princess Leia down into the shute. As he slid down, he noticed an awful stench of decay and sludge. He then landed in a pile of garbage. Luke found himself fighting the urge to gag.

"Luke, try to blast open the hatch." Leia suggested.

"Okay." Luke answered, as he aimed and fired. He then found himself diving into the muck, trying to avoid getting hit by the lazer blast. It finally fizzled out on a large pile of refuse. Luke made his way over to help Leia out of the muck.

"So, who are your two companions?" Leia asked, nodding at Chewie, who had just landed.

"That's Chewbacca. His human companion is Han Solo." Luke replied.

A bare moment later, they heard Han's "YAHOO!" echoing in the shute. Within a few minutes, Han also landed with a splat in the sludge.  
"What an incredible smell you've discovered!" Han said and pulled his pistol.

"NO! DON'T! We've already tried that!" Luke yelled as Han fired. All four dove into the garbage.

------------------------------------------------------------

Shaiey sat listening to Kev giving out battle assignments to the troops. It had been a couple of days since their mission in Taelago.

"You have your assignments. DISMISSED!" Kev ordered the troops.

When the area had cleared, Shaiey began to speak. "Lieutenent Lappan, may I see you for a moment?"

"Sure. What's up?" Kev replied.

"I have your orders concerning the recon mission on the Northern Continent. You are to scout out all possible Imperial bases, whether they are mines, bunkers, outposts, etcetera." Shaiey stated, handing Kev the data.

"Well then, I have to be going. I'll see you when I get back then." Kev replied.

"No, you won't. Selleene and I have a mission of our own." Shaiey sadly answered. "I can't tell you any more than that. So, good luck, and may the Force protect you."

Shaiey and Kev quickly shared a hug. The friends then parted ways.

The follwoing day, Shaiey dismounted from Selleene's back. She then jogged down into the lower part of the valley where a small ship rested.

"HELLO!" Shaiey called out when she reached the ship.

"Hey Your Ladyship." Kenj Atsihtis greeted, coming out from from behind the ship. "So are you ready for your flying lessons?"

"I sure am. So, what kind of ship is this?" Shaiey answered, then asked.

"This is an Incom T-16 Skyhopper. It's controls are very similar to an X-Wing's. So once you test out on this, you'll be able to basicly fly an X-Wing. So, let's get started." Kenj replied.

------------------------------------------------------

Luke followed behind Leia and General Jan Dodonna to a tiny office. He was feeling down, lost, and somewhat lonely. Seeing all of the activity of the Rebels as he walked, made Luke think of his friend Biggs, and if he made it to the Rebellion.

"Luke. Luke, snap out of it, we're here." Leia said softly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking of a friend who wanted to be here where I'm at." Luke answered, coming out of his reverie.

"General Dodonna needs you to fill out some papers. I'll see you in a little bit." Leia informed Luke, then she left.

Luke went into the office, and was handed a data pad.

"Pardon me if I ignore you. I need to go over the data one last time from the R2 unit. Just answer the questions as best as you can. Skip those that you don't understand. I'll help you with them in a bit." Dodonna instructed in a friendly voice.

An hour later, Luke had answered all the questions, and was waiting for his squadron assignment.

"To have an X-Wing? That is all that you want for your reward?" Dodonna asked.

"Yes Sir. That and to join the Rebellion." Luke answered.

"Well, you already did that. Your squadron is Red, designation Five. Be at the briefing." Dodonna stated, ending it with an order.

At that point, Leia walked in and said, "Come on Luke, I'll show you around."

------------------------------------------------------

Shaiey lay sprawled on the nose of the nose of the Skyhopper, watching Kenj through the veiwport as he worked on the controls.

"You can't blame me this time Kenj. I wasn't even in the ship." Shaiey stated, defending herself.

"I'm not. This time it's my fault that the controls jammed. And they won't unjam either." Kenj replied.

Shaiey flipped over, and slid down the nose. She neatly landed on her feet, then went over and lay on the grasss to watch the clouds go by. It reminded her of the day, much like this day, that she had heard the cry of agony that abruptly ended within the Force.

"What happened Mother?" Shaiey had asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but something is terribly wrong." Xana had answered.

Kenj had also felt it, because when he ran up he also asked "What happened?"

"Don't know. Mom says that something is wrong." Shaiey shared what she knew.

Fifteen minutes later, Selleene, Alara, and Raphen arrived. Xana returned from where she had gone.

"I know that you three felt that disturbance in the Force. Yes, well I know what caused it. The deaths of millions, the destruction of a planet." Raphen informed them, in a sorrow filled voice. Later on, they would find out that Alderaan had been destroyed.

"Hey Shaiey, wake up." Kenj yelled, startling her.

"What! Oh, sorry Kenj. I was thinking." Shaiey appologised.

"Nothing wrong with thinking. I do a lot of it myself, especially about my parents." Kenj replied.

"How come? About your parents that is."

"Well, my father was a Jedi Knight, and Mom was a Taegan Warrior. They were both killed during the Purge. I was about four, and I hadn't started eveloping my Force abilities yet. I was well hidden, but I saw my parents killed by Vader."

"It must be hard for you here on Taega then." Shaiey stated.

"Not really. Wait, do you feel that?" Kenj asked.

"Yes, we best get back to base." Shaiey replied, and they both raced over to the pair of nearby speederbikes.

An hour later, they arrived back at Sky Castle.

"Mom, we picked up another disturbance in the Force. Any ideas of what it was this time?" Shaiey asked.

"Yes actually, and it's good news. The Imperial space station known as the Death Star was destroyed. And it was accomplished by Alliance snubfighters." Xana answered, her voice full of joy. "We have just won a major victory against the Empire. We must celebrate this victory in grand Taegan style."

Shaiey was pleased that the weapon capable of destroying planets was itself destroyed. But that did not keep away the dark chill that settled around her shoulders. She looked over at Kenj, and saw that he too felt the dread hanging over them.

------------------------------------------------------------

The award ceremony was over. Luke was back in his desert clothes, sprawled on his bunk. It wasn't that he didn't like his new clothes, but he felt that it was more appropriate to mourn Biggs's death in his own familar clothes. The sound of the door opening alerted Luke to his surroundings. Wedge Antilles had just come in.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Wedge asked.

"No, not really. I need to get used to sharing a room is all." Luke replied.

"I know what you mean by that. I had a hard time adapting myself."

"So, what's up?"

"Not much. However, just about everyone wants to know why you aren't at the victory celebration."

"I don't feel like celebrating right now. Wedge, my best friend just died up there. I've done enough celebrating already. Now it's time to mourn Biggs." Luke explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Biggs was my friend too." Wedge agreed. "I have an idea, why don't you tell me about the Biggs you knew, and I'll let you know about the Biggs that I knew."

"Okay, sounds good to me." Luke agreed. "Now let's see..."

TBC...eventually


End file.
